Buscandote, Encontrandote, Amandote
by yenyprincess
Summary: Por mandato de Dumbledore Harry y Draco se mudan a Foks, donde tendran que enfrentarse a un ejercito de neofitos mientras se preparan para la lucha vs Voldemort y el amor toca su puerta...  Mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad, no se arrepentiran
1. Cap 1: LLEGADA

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y Crepúsculo no me pertenece, son propiedad J.K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer respectivamente, yo solo junto a mis dos personajes favoritos

**Advertencia:** Para los que no han leído hasta Eclipse, este fis contiene spoilers de ese libro y los anteriores, este fic contiene relaciones hombreXhombre, y se podrá apreciar un poco de OCC.

**Aclaraciones: **Este fic está situado en el libro de eclipse, cuando Victoria está formando su ejército de neófitos. También se sitúa después de Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix, solo con algunos cambios.

**Capitulo 1:**

***** LLEGADA *****

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería

Dormitorio Gryffindor (media noche)

Una figura, necesidad, un llamado, el amor… "Te necesito" susurro en sueños estirando su brazo, abriendo su mano, tratando de alcanzar algo, intentando tenerlo….

Despertó sobresaltado y se sentó de golpe en la cama, ese sueño se había estado repitiendo constantemente, aunque afortunada o desafortunadamente sabia su significado, y se sentía vacio, sentía que le faltaba una parte importante de su ser.

Suspiro con frustración, _"genial"_ pensó, ahora no solo se tenía que preocupar por sobrevivir a una guerra, por proteger al mundo mágico, No, ahora se tenía que preocupar también por encontrar a esa persona que lo llamaba, a esa persona que necesitaba…, Harry James Potter un chico de 16 años ya tenía suficientes problemas como para agregarle más a su vida la búsqueda de su otra mitad, pero era necesario, una vez que un mago encontraba… mmm… ¿Cómo se le decía?... ¿su media naranja?... ¿su alma gemela?... ¿su complemento?..., ¡lo que sea!, una vez que encontraba a esa persona no podía vivir sin ella, era tanta la necesidad que tenia de ese ser que el no tenerlo implicaba grandes riesgos, pero claro, así como el no encontrar a tu pareja generaba riesgos, encontrarla traía consigo muchos beneficios, uno de estos es que cuando te unías con tu pareja tu magia se multiplicaba.

Y para Harry eso ya era mucho decir, pues en el último año había demostrado tener muchísima magia en él, lo que ocasiono que el señor tenebroso se desesperara por acabar con él lo más pronto posible.

- _"Donde estas"_.- pensó, se suponía que en esos sueños se debería conectar con su pareja para saber en dónde estaba esta, conocerla, pero no podía, lo único que veía era la sombra de alguien, era algo demasiado difuso, pero sabía que era su pareja, lo podía sentir.- _"¿Por qué no me hablas?"_.- se preocupó volviéndose a dormir

***** EC X HP *****

Forks

Se lo repetía una y otra vez, una de las peores desventajas de ser un vampiro era no poder dormir, ¿Por qué?..., sencillo, porque cando duermes sueñas y en ese momento Edward Callen tenía una urgente necesidad de soñar, sentía que necesitaba algo, desde hace algunos días se había estado sintiendo incomodo, tenía un gran vacío en su interior, un vacio que ni siquiera Bella podía llenar, era como si una parte de si mismo estuviera perdida.

Extrañamente, Edward tenía el presentimiento de que si dormía sus dudas se aclararían, que si dormía, encontraría lo que le faltaba, pero desafortunadamente no podía dormir y eso lo frustraba.

***** EC X HP *****

Harry escuchaba lo que su director le decía con incredulidad, Draco Malfoy, a su lado, con molestia.

Ambos habían limado asperezas hace 1 año exactamente, no se consideraban grandes amigos, pero si compañeros, esto se debía a que Voldemort intento convertir a Draco en uno de sus Mortifagos, pero él se rehusó lo que ocasionó que el Lord dictara su sentencia de muerte, desde entonces Draco estaba bajo la protección de Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué? – exclamo Harry saliendo de mutismo.

- Como escucharon, ambos saldrán del continente – dijo el anciano profesor con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba – ya he arreglado su estancia allí.

- ¿Y porque tenemos que irnos? – Cuestiono Draco – Digo, no es que tengamos tanto miedo que queramos huir ¿o no Potter?

- Así es, no somos unos cobardes – apoyo Harry, se sentía raro al estar de acuerdo con Malfoy, pero no se quería ir de Hogwarts, era su hogar.

- Necesitamos que estén lejos por un tiempo entiendan – dijo Dumbledore – no es que piense que son cobardes, pueden pensar en esto como unas vacaciones – sugirió

- hmp – bufo Draco – sobre todo porque estamos para tomar vacaciones – protesto sarcásticamente

- Necesitamos que estén alejados un tiempo – dijo Dumbledore con ese tono que no deja espacio para replicas – Tendrán permiso especial para usar magia fuera de Hogwarts, esto es solo por precaución.

- ¿A dónde se supone que iremos? – pregunto Harry ya resignado.

- A Forks – contesto el anciano director

***** EC X HP *****

- Dos Días después -

Y allí se encontraban, en la oficina del director con todas sus posesiones en un baúl (en el caso de Harry también con Hedwig en su jaula), vestidos con ropa muggle y a punto de tomar un traslador, en forma de peine, que los llevaría directamente a su nuevo hogar.

- Bien – Dumbledore capto su atención – En cuanto lleguen tendrán que instalarse, mañana comenzaran con sus clases en el Instituto Forks, ya están inscritos, cabe señalar que para todo el mundo tendrán 17 y no 16 años – al ver las caras de incertidumbre añadió – esto es porque es un poco más creíble ver a dos chicos de 17 años viviendo solos, que ver a dos chicos de 16.

- ¿Qué diferencia puede haber? Solo es un año de diferencia – cuestiono Draco

- En el mundo Muggle un año es un año – respondió Dumbledore, como su esa explicación hubiera sido muy reveladora, y la luz del pequeño peine comenzó a intensificarse anunciando la hora de partir – ahora tomen el traslador – anuncio el anciano profesor y los dos chicos se apresuraron a obedecer – y buena suerte, estaremos en contacto.

Fue lo último que oyeron antes de sentir el tirón en el ombligo y después de varias vueltas se encontraron en la sala de una nueva casa.

Harry observo todo a su alrededor, estaban en una casa de dos pisos bastante grande, Harry supuso que Dumbledore se preocupo porque Draco no se sintiera incomodo y vaya que el slytherin le incomodaban los lugares pequeños.

Harry recorrió la casa (pues Draco subió directamente a su habitación), tenía una cocina bien equipada; la sala estaba amueblada con 4 sofás individuales y uno en el que podían sentar 4 personas, una alfombra blanca que contrastaba con el suelo de madera finamente tallado; también había un cuarto equipado para pociones y cada quien contaba con su propia recamara.

Cuando Harry entro a su habitación se encontró con que esta solo tenía una cama, una mesita de noche y un armario vacio, supuso que Dumbledore dejo a su decisión personal como decorar su alcoba, y puso manos a la obra.

Primero soltó a Hedwig y la dejo salir por la ventana para que recorriera el lugar, después saco todas sus cosas del baúl y las acomodo, tomo su ropa para ponerla en el armario, en esos dos días había mandado a Hedwig con Madame Malkin para hacer una orden de ropa Muggle y su lechuza había regresado con una buena cantidad de prendas.

Hizo aparecer un librero en el que puso todos sus libros, se había conseguido todos los libros de defensa, hechizos, pociones, en fin, todo lo que pudo para prepararse, él no se tomaría vacaciones, el entrenaría. Aunque no era realmente necesario ya que era bastante hábil con la magia, incluso se podía convertir en animago, ilegal obviamente, y por su fuera poco tenía dos impresionantes formas, podía hacer magia con o sin varita, en pocas palabras era bastante poderoso, pero nunca estaba de mas ser precavido.

Cuando termino de personalizar su habitación le quedo bastante modesta, pero él se sentía cómodo con lo sencillo, eligió pintarla de color blanco y rojo, puso las fotografías de sus difuntos padres y padrino, así como de Ron y Hermione en su escritorio.

- ¡Potter! – llamo Draco desde la sala, Harry salió de su habitación para reunirse con él.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto resignadamente cuando llego

- Tenemos que ir a comprar – dijo sencillamente

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque necesitamos comida.- dijo sencillamente

- mmm, bien subo por mi dinero y te alcanzo

Harry había retirado una buena cantidad de galeones de su cuenta en Gringotts y pidió que se los cambiaran por dinero muggle, dólares específicamente, que era la moneda que se usaba en Forks.

***** EC X HP *****

Harry vio como Draco jadeo de horror, en cuanto salieron de la casa y miraron sus alrededores, y no era para menos no había nada, bueno había arboles, pero solo arboles, ¿en dónde estaban las casas?

- ¿Nos enviaron a vivir en un bosque? – espeto Malfoy indignado

- Eso parece – murmuro Harry que aun no salía de su asombro

- ¿Y como se supone que compremos comida si no hay ni un alma alrededor?

- Tranquilo, Dumbledore nos hizo un mapa del área – dijo sacando un pergamino y desdoblándolo – según lo que veo, estamos algo alejados de los comercios de Forks, creo que tendremos que aparecernos – murmuro mirando el mapa – ya se en donde aparecernos toma mi mano Draco – Harry no espero a que el rubio hiciera lo que le dijo, agarro la mano de Malfoy y desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en un callejón

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Draco

- Oh, es un callejón que está al lado de un restaurant, de aquí podemos ir a comprar nuestros víveres

Fueron a la tienda de autoservicio, Harry estaba bastante acostumbrado, pero Draco miraba a su alrededor como si el lugar fuera la cueva de un trol, Harry tomo lo que creyó necesario para sobrevivir por una semana, después verían que mas necesitaban.

Cuando salieron del lugar y Harry de disponía a ir al callejón donde habían aparecido para irse, Draco tomo al pelinegro del brazo

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Harry

- Necesitamos un medio de transporte, vamos a conseguir un auto

- ¿sabes conducir? – cuestiono Harry, después de todo el slytherin no estaba acostumbrado a las cosas muggle

- Claro – aclaro – no es difícil la verdad, aprendí a escondidas de mi padre – aclaro al ver la cara de Harry

- quien lo diría

- Basta y vamos – Draco jalo a Harry hasta que encontraron una concesionaria de autos.

Compraron, o más bien Draco compro un Porche negro último modelo digno de un Malfoy, según Draco, Harry intento que el rubio entrara en razón, cabe mencionar que fracaso estrepitosamente.

***** EC X HP ****

_Esa figura, Harry se acercaba, pero esta se alejaba, corrió pero no funciono "¡Espera!" grito desesperado a la figura, pero esta lo ignoro, corrió y corrió pero no hubo respuesta, al final se dejo caer de rodillas y sollozo "¿Por qué no me contestas?" murmuro con voz quebrada "Te necesito" le dijo a la figura, pero esta no le respondió._

- Harry… - alguien lo llamaba ¿Quién era? – Harry…

Harry gruño… mientras era movido bruscamente por alguien

- Despierta que se hace tarde – muy en el fondo de su mente sabia quien era, pero ¡Por Merlín, tenia sueño! - ¡Potter levántate o te arrojare el agua mas helada que pueda conjurar! – amenazo la voz que lo quería despertar, Harry gruño mas y se removió en la cama pero despertó

- ¿Qué pasa Draco? – pregunto adormitado

- Arréglate que hay que ir a la escuela – le dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – y un Malfoy nunca llega tarde – le espeto saliendo de la habitación

Harry se dirigió al baño y se ducho, después (y ya despierto completamente) busco que usar ese día, decidiéndose por unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, una camisa blanca de algodón y una cazadora bastante abrigadora de color negro, se miro al espejo _"¿Por qué no me contesta?"_ se pregunto Harry recordando su sueño, se suponía que un mago se conecta con su pareja mediante los sueños, pero por más que él llamara a la suya esta no le contestaba.

Hedwig estaba durmiendo con su cabeza bajo el ala, se había pasado toda la noche cazando y estaba exhausta, Harry la acaricio suavemente sin despertarla y bajo a la cocina, se sorprendió de ver que la comida ya estaba servida mientras Draco tomaba un poco de café.

- Como no te apurabas tuve que preparar el desayuno – aclaro el rubio al ver la mirada de confusión de Harry – espero que no se vuelva una costumbre

- Gracias – reconoció Harry mientras se sentaba a comer

***** EC X HP *****

Les fue fácil localizar la escuela, pese a nunca haber estado antes en Forks, cuando llegaron en el Porche, Harry deseo haber comprado un cacharro…, en el estacionamiento no había más que autos que parecían que fueron heredados a sus actuales propietarios por sus abuelos, los modelos de los automóviles eran bastante antiguos.

A comparación con todos esos autos el suyo resaltaba demasiado y lo que Harry menos deseaba era resaltar.

- Draco, creo que debimos comprar otro auto menos llamativo – el rubio ni se inmuto

- Un cacharro como esos no va conmigo – espeto y salió del auto, Harry lo imito – aunque esta escuela tampoco – dijo mirando sus alrededores, el instituto Forks solo era un grupo de edificios rectangulares apilados unos cerca de otros, nada que ver con el imponente castillo de Hogwarts

- Bueno supongo que es una escuela normal – le dijo a Draco – vamos por nuestros horarios – y ambos se adentraron en la escuela

***** EC X HP *****

Seguía con su rutina de siempre, llegaba a su casa solo para cambiarse de ropa e iba a recoger a Bella para ir juntos a la escuela, admitía que estaba descuidando a su familia, pero no dejaba de sentirse culpable por haberla abandonado, ella lo rescato de los Vulturis, bueno, no exactamente rescatar, pero si evito que cometiera una tontería.

El problema era que últimamente no se sentía a gusto con Bella, no entendía la razón de ello, tal vez se debía a que la chica últimamente actuaba muy posesivamente, hacia demasiados berrinches por todo, y Edward satisfacía todos sus caprichos con tal de que estuviera contenta.

Rosalie estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso a causa de la infantil actitud de Bella, pero no decía nada ya que se sentía culpable por el problema que había causado con los Vulturis.

Dejo sus vacilaciones a un lado cuando llego a la casa de Bella, toco el timbre y ella lo recibió con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, sus hermanos ya estaban allí en el convertible rojo de Rosalie, estaciono su volvo junto a ellos y bajo del auto para dar la vuelta y ayudar a Bella a bajar.

Edward noto que sus hermanos veían un punto fijamente, siguió sus miradas solo para encontrarse con Porche negro último modelo, nuevo, estacionado al otro lado del aparcamiento, mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió, era raro ver autos así en Forks.

Vio los agitados pensamientos de los estudiantes, todos giraban en torno a dos nuevos alumnos, las figuras de ambos no eran muy claras ya que nadie los había visto bien, solo tenía rasgos generales, uno era rubio de tés blanca, parecía que fuera de la realeza por su manera de caminar, el otro moreno, más bajito que el rubio, de tez clara pero se veía de un leve color rosado, parecía intimidado por la atención que le estaban prestando todos los demás.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto bella

- Nuevos alumnos – comento señalando el Porche, ella lo miro y abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver el lujoso auto

- ¿Son peligrosos? – pregunto con temor

- Son humanos si es lo que te preguntas – respondió Edward – solo son extravagantes – alzo los hombros en una muestra de indiferencia – vamos a clase – apremio a Bella, ella lo siguió.

***** EC X HP *****

- ¡Solo tenemos juntos Gimnasia! ¡SIII! – Festejo Harry cuando leyeron sus horarios – oh, pero te extrañare Draco – agrego con una sonrisa al ver la mirada que le dirigió Malfoy

- Si, si, lo que digas – agito la mano en señal de indiferencia – nos vemos en el almuerzo, no quiero que me dejes comiendo solo con ese montón de muggles.

- Si Draco, si – dijo Harry – ahora pórtate bien, no dejes salir tu genio Malfoy contra tus compañeros de clase y los profesores

- Hmp – fue la elocuente contestación de Draco, Harry lo tomo como un sí.

Se separaron y Harry de dirigió a su primera clase, tenía una mañana muy pesada, primero Matemáticas, materia que Harry asociaba con Aritmancia, pero a él no se le daba muy bien que se diga la esa disciplina (pues solo había estudiado por un año), después Ingles, bueno esa era fácil, lo hablaba y entendía perfectamente, así como otros idiomas mas, y Literatura, ¡horror!, solo había leído libros de magia, nunca filología muggle, esa materia prometía dolores de cabeza.

Entro al aula de Matemáticas, la encontró fácilmente, todo estaba especificado en el plano que le dieron de la escuela, entró al salón, se presento ante el profesor y camino hacia el único asiendo libre del aula.

La clase paso con tranquilidad, y se sentía tonto porque se preocupo demasiado por la dificultad que pudieran tener las matemáticas para él, eran facilísimas, después de la primera explicación pudo resolver fácilmente los problemas.

- Hola – saludo una voz femenina al termino de la clase – soy Jessica ¿eres el nuevo verdad? – Harry hizo un esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos, era bastante obvio que él era nuevo en ese lugar, aun así compuso una sonrisa

- Sí, Soy Harry, mucho gusto – saludo cortésmente

- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? – pregunto Jessica

- Ingles – dijo simplemente Harry

- Oh bueno – se mostro decepcionada – yo tengo Química, supongo que nos veremos

- Claro – y se mordió la lengua, la verdad es que no le caía bien esa chica, era demasiado lanzada

Salieron del salón y Harry se despidió de Jessica y se fue al salón de Ingles

El aula ya estaba llena, de nuevo, y solo había un lugar disponible junto a una chica de cabello marrón y ojos chocolate.

- _Hello_ – saludo la profesora probando superficialmente el Ingles de Harry – _are you a student exchange?_ (¿tú eres el estudiante de intercambio?) – pregunto, en el salón solo algunos la pudieron entender

- _Yes, my name is Harry Potter_ – respondió harry fluidamente

- _Where are you?_ (¿De dónde eres?) – siguió con el interrogatorio la profesora.

- _I´m from to Inglaterra_ – contesto Harry

- _You can take a seat_ (Puedes tomar asiento) – señalo la profesora y Harry se sentó en el único lugar disponible

Noto como la chica a su lado no dejaba de verlo, eso le extraño, volteo a verla y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa de saludo, la chica volteo su cabeza con altanería, no le gustó su reacción pero no dijo nada. La clase transcurrió tranquila, se dio cuenta de que la profesora solo se dirigía a él en Ingles, a diferencia de los demás alumnos a quienes les hablaba en Español, supuso que para probar su nivel de conocimientos.

La clase acabo y se dirigió a Literatura, en esa clase se encontró con un chico bastante irritante llamado Mike, este no paraba de hablar y quería convertirse en el mejor amigo de Harry, solo para crear fama, supuso el mago.

Se encamino a la cafetería, pero en el camino Draco salió de quien sabe dónde y lo tomo por el brazo, obligándolo a seguirlo

- Vamos a comer afuera – dijo mostrándole unos paquetes de comida – invoque la comida desde la casa, no soporto comer junto con muggles

- Pero Draco, será muy raro que comamos afuera con este frio – intento razonar Harry

- Somos de Inglaterra, estamos acostumbrados al frio, no es raro – corto Draco con un argumento nada lógico la verdad - ¿y tu mochila? – cuestiono al ver que Harry solo cargaba una librera y dos lapiceros

- La preste – fue la simple respuesta del ojiverde, Draco no le dio importancia

Al final comieron afuera, lanzaron un hechizo para calentarse y no terminar sufriendo hipotermia, cuando llego la hora de retomar sus clases, entraron

- Te lo dije – le susurro Harry al ver las miradas de extrañeza que tenían las personas que los había visto comer fuera.

- Adiós – fue la simple respuesta de Draco, Harry suspiro, lo único que quería era pasar desapercibido, pero parecía ser que con Draco eso no era posible.

Con aburrimiento se dirigió a Biología, pensó que era parecida a Herbología, pero apenas lo averiguaría.

Entro en el aula y todos lo miraron con extrañeza, eso era nuevo

- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – pregunto el profesor

- ehm, soy el nuevo alumno – contesto nerviosamente Harry

- ¿Te toca Biología?

- Si, eso dice mi horario – dijo mostrándoselo al profesor

- Creo que se equivocaron, ya no tenemos mesas disponibles – murmuro el profesor y Harry miro al fondo del salón donde hizo que apareciera una mesa de trabajo, nadie se dio cuenta

- ¿La mesa del fondo no sirve? – pregunto inocentemente Harry

- ¿Qué?, ¿del fondo? – Dirigió su mirada y pudo ver la recién aparecida mesa – ah, no la había visto, bien toma asiento por favor

- Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa y se encamino a su lugar.

Edward lo miraba atentamente, en cuanto el nuevo alumno entro al aula intento leerle la mente pero no pudo, eso le extraño, le puso más atención y se quedo sin aliento (no es que lo necesite) solo había una palabra para describir a ese chico _"hermoso"_ pensó Edward cuando observo las finas facciones de su rostro, ese delgado y llamativo cuerpo, esa estrecha cintura, esas caderas, esas torneadas piernas…, sacudió su cabeza para aclararse la mente

Después de sorprendió cuando ese tal Harry anuncio de la existencia de una mesa en el fondo del aula, eso era imposible, estaba 100% seguro de que esa mesa no existía antes.

Cuando Harry paso por el lugar donde estaba Edward ambos sintieron una pequeña descarga recorrerles el cuerpo, sus reacciones fueron muy diferentes.

Harry se estremeció, pero noto algo más, la presencia de una criatura sobrenatural, _"Un vampiro"_ pensó en reconocimiento cuando paso de largo dirigiéndose a su asiento, desde allí pudo ver solo la espalda.

Edward quedo inmóvil ante esa sensación, ¿Qué significaba?, intento de nuevo leer la mente de Harry pero solo se topo con una fuerte pared, parecía impenetrable, pero aun así intento, taladro la defensa de Harry.

Harry sintió el "ataque" mental de Edward y se puso en modo defensivo instintivamente – _"Con que quieres jugar ¿eh?"_ se dijo y cerrando los ojos se concentro en la mente que intentaba atravesar sus barreras, la encontró fácilmente, y con una sonrisita le mando un choque eléctrico, no muy fuerte, pero si con suficiente poder como aturdirlo por un momento.

Edward se estremeció cuando el ataque llego a él, se sorprendió, en los casi 100 años que tenia, nunca había sentido algo similar, de repente le llego un pensamiento, la voz mental era melodiosa, suave, amable, pero el mensaje fue una amenaza _"No es educado intentar entrar en la mente de alguien sin su consentimiento, detente o me enojare"_, aun sorprendido dejo sus intentos.

Harry sonrió cuando dejo de sentir presión en su barrera mental y puso atención a clases, verdaderamente Biología no se parecía en nada a Herbología, pero comprendió lo básico. Cuando termino la clase vio como él vampiro salía rápidamente del aula, extrañamente no pudo quitar su vista de él.

Camino hacia Química, esa materia la relacionaba con pociones, y con eso recordó a Snape, sacudió la cabeza, ojala que fuese igual.

Entro en el laboratorio de Química, en esa clase también estaban formados por parejas, cuando se dirigía al escritorio del profesor para notificarle que era el nuevo alumno, sintió de nuevo la presencia del vampiro, suspiro, parece que se lo iba a encontrar constantemente

- Siéntate con Cullen – indico el profesor después de darle la bienvenida, Harry vio hacia donde le señalaba el maestro.

"_¡Es el vampiro!"_ se percato Harry, mientas caminaba a tomar su asiento observo al vampiro, ciertamente era atractivo, la pálida piel, las fuertes y refinadas facciones, tenia algunos músculos pero sin llegar a los grotesco, su cabello cobre estaba desordenado igual que el suyo, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su lugar, pero continuo viendo fijamente a Edward, él vampiro alzo la mirada y pudo ver sus ojos… _"oh, Merlín"_ pensó Harry cuando sus esmeraldas se conectaron con la miel de los ojos de Edward, sintió de pronto como todo su mundo se estremecía, un fuerte y agudo dolor en el pecho, como una agradable calor lo recorría, como su corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente, y de repente se sintió mareado, sus piernas no lo sostuvieron y cayó en la inconsciencia.

Edward vio entrar al chico nuevo al aula, no sabía el motivo pero no podía apartar su vista de él, cuando el profesor le indico que se sentara junto a él un gran nerviosismo lo invadió, ¿pero que le pasaba? Se pregunto mirando sus manos, sintió al nuevo a su lado y alzo la mirada para verlo, sus ojos se conectaron con unas brillantes esmeraldas, que al verlo se abrieron en sorpresa, percibió como el corazón del chico comenzaba a latir frenéticamente, como se tambaleo y ágilmente lo sostuvo cuando perdió la conciencia – Profesor – anuncio Edward – Lo llevare a la enfermería – no dio tiempo a replicas, salió rápidamente del laboratorio.

De pronto Harry comenzó a murmurar algo que se entendía como "te necesito", tan desgarradoramente que sintió que su frio e inerte corazón de rompía.

***** EC X HP *****

_Esa figura estaba cada vez más clara, estiraba sus manos para alcanzarla pero aun no podía "te necesito" gritaba constantemente, sus gritos fueron escuchados y la figura se giro lentamente…_

Abrió los ojos abruptamente solo para encontrarse con una dorada mirada que lo miraba con preocupación.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto con una voz tranquila y musical, pero con un leve astibo de preocupación

- Si – dijo agarrando su cabeza y sentándose en la cama – ¿Quién eres?... ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto mirando a si alrededor

- Soy Edward Cullen y estas en la enfermería de la escuela, te desmayaste en clase de Química ¿recuerdas?

- Si, gracias por ayudarme – le ofreció una deslumbrante sonrisa que aturdió a Edward por unos momentos – ah… tú eres el que ataco mi mente ¿verdad? – pudo ver como el vampiro se tenso

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso? Nunca me había pasado – dijo Edward con precaución

- Eso desafortunadamente no te lo puedo decir, no nos conocemos – aclaro Harry

- Entonces dime tu nombre

- … - Harry sonrió – Soy Harry Potter – se presento – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – cambio él tema

- Alrededor de media hora ¿Por qué? – Edward noto el intento de Harry por desviar la conversación pero no le dio mucha importancia, entendía perfectamente que todos tenían secretos que guardar

- Es que tengo que ir a Educación Física, si falto mi amigo se preocupara – _"tal vez"_ agredo mentalmente pues no podía ver la imagen de Draco preocupándose por él

- Acabas de desmayarte, no puedes ir y hacer esfuerzo físico – el instinto sobre protector de Edward salió a flote

- Solo fue un leve desmayo, no es importante – le resto importancia Harry

- Bien – cedió Edward – a mí también me toca Educación Física, te acompaño

- Jeje – soltó una pequeña risita, extrañamente se sentía feliz – Gracias

Caminaron juntos hacia las canchas en silencio, Harry meditaba mientras le lanzaba furtivas miradas a Edward, extrañamente se sentía a gusto con su compañía, es como si lo conociera de mucho tiempo, ¿acaso ese era el efecto de los vampiros sobre los humanos? Se preguntaba, pero no podía ser, porque sus barreras prohibían cualquier influencia externa, tanto física como mental, no siguió con sus cavilaciones porque llegaron a su destino.

Desde la entrada del gimnasio Harry pudo ver como Draco (quien miraba aburridamente las pelotas de voleibol) se tensaba de repente, sus ojos se mostraban precavidos y metía una mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pans, seguro para tomar su varita.

Cuando Draco volteo hacia la entrada pudo ver a Harry junto con _"¡Un Vampiro!, pero claro, tiene que ser Potter, quien siempre atrae los problemas" _fue el único pensamiento de Draco antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia Harry.

- Hola Draco – saludo Harry cuando este se acerco a ellos – te presento a Edward Cullen – el vampiro lo saludo con un asentimiento, intento leer la mente de Draco, pero esta era demasiado borrosa y lo mareaba, arrugo el ceño – Edward, este es mi amigo Draco Malfoy – el rubio no dejo de ver a Edward con desconfianza, agarro el brazo de Harry y lo arrastro lejos del vampiro

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – le pregunto bajito cuando pensó que estaban suficientemente lejos del vampiro, pero esto no impidió que Edward escuchara la conversación

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Harry confundido

- ¿Es que no te has dado cuanta lo que e…?

- Lo sé – interrumpió Harry – pero me ayudo cuando me desmaye en Química – ante esto Draco se quedo mudo de la sorpresa

- ¿Te desmayaste en Química? – Salto cuando pudo reaccionar, Harry asintió – tiene que ver con _él_ – pregunto nerviosamente, Edward, quien escuchaba la conversación se pregunto a quien se refería

- No – lo tranquilizo Harry – en verdad no sé que me paso, de repente el suelo se movió, me maree, y caí inconsciente.

- bueno, creo que no es muy conveniente que hagas esfuerzos físicos

- No soy tan débil – objeto Harry y Edward dejo salir una sonrisa por ese comentario

Harry se cambio de ropa, ya que tenían que usar prendas deportivas, opto por un pans gris ajustado y una camisa blanca manga larga, cuando salió Edward lo miro detenidamente, pero él no se dio cuenta.

La clase consistió en un juego de voleibol, Harry sabía en qué consistía solo por el hecho de haber vivido con muggles toda su vida, pero Draco desconocía por completo el deporte. Cuando inicio el partido (Harry y Draco en el mismo equipo y Edward en el contrario), Harry descubrió que le era fácil seguir el trayecto de la pelota, y en ese momento agradeció todos sus entrenamientos de Quidditch como buscador, se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo cubriendo la posición de Draco pues este era malísimo jugando.

- Que juego tan horroroso – se quejo Draco cuando salieron de su última clase y se dirigían al estacionamiento, había ganado el equipo contrario – definitivamente prefiero el Quidditch – Edward, quien venía detrás de ellos, se pregunto qué rayos era el Quidditch, pero lo dejo pasar

- Jeje – rio Harry suavemente – eres un mal perdedor Draco, muy al contrario que tu a mi si me gusto

- Eso porque tienes una mente extraña – replico Malfoy – espero que no tengamos que jugar eso diario porque si no me va a dar algo – dramatizo llevando una mano a su frente

- Bueno, no creo que practiquemos voleibol diariamente – eso pareció tranquilizar un poco a Draco quien suspiro de alivio – hay otros deportes como básquetbol, fútbol, atletismo, etccc… - Harry disfruto del efecto de sus palabras pues el rubio lo miraba con horror

- Detesto a los muggles y su intento de diversión – mascullo Malfoy

Y allí iba otra extraña palabra _"¿Qué es un muggle?"_ se pregunto Edward, parecía que cuando esos dos se ponían a hablar, entraban en un mundo donde era difícil intervenir, eso causo algo de molestia un el vampiro, veía a Harry interactuar con el rubio, reírse, burlarse, volverse a reír, y desde ese momento adoro la risa del ojiverde, _"¿Pero que estas pensando Edward Cullen?"_ se auto recrimino.

- Wow – exclamo Harry cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, veía atentamente al aquelarre mas grande de vampiros que habían visto hasta el momento, observo a cada uno y sus rasgos distintivos, sobre todo a una despampanante rubia, la miro a ella y a Draco y se rio suavemente, esos dos se parecían, ambos tenían esa pose altiva y orgullosa; siguió evaluándolos, curiosamente todos compartían esos extraños ojos dorados, no pudo evitar pensar que en Edward lucían mejor, solo había alguien que desentonaba dentro de tanta belleza, era una chica humana, la misma que se sentaba a su lado en Ingles, ¿Qué hacia una humana entre vampiros?

- Potter, tu definitivamente tienes un gran letrero que dice "Problemas vengan a mi" – farfullo Draco cuando vio al resto de los hermanos Cullen

Edward los miro extrañado sin comprender el comentario de Draco, observo como su familia observaba con interés a los nuevos estudiantes, pero Jasper miraba seriamente a Harry, pudo leer en la mente de su hermano que no podía percibir las emociones del chico, eso era otra cosa que agregar al misterio de Harry Potter, hasta ahora nunca había habido una limitación para el poder de Jasper, vaya si ni siquiera Bella podía hacerlo.

- ¿Edward? – de repente la voz de Harry lo saco de sus pensamientos para prestarle atención

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podrías decirle a tu?... mmm, no sé que sean, pero es el delgado de cabello miel – señalo a Jasper

- Mi hermano, se llama Jasper – aclaro el vampiro

- Si bueno tu hermano – se corrigió Harry - ¿Podrías decirle a tu hermano que deje de taladrarme intentando leer mis emociones?, es un poco incomodo – dijo Harry y Edward pudo leer en la mente de todos mis hermanos, quienes por supuesto habían escuchado la petición del chico, la sorpresa que tenían al enterarse de que Harry podía percibir los intentos de Jasper, se pregunto vagamente como reaccionarían cuando se enteraran de que cuando intento leerle la mente sufrió un choque eléctrico como advertencia de no seguir.

- Claro – contesto Edward y fue hacia su familia

Harry tenía que admitir que los vampiros actuaban bien su papel aparentando ser humanos, porque a pesar de que el tal Jasper lo pudo oír perfectamente (él lo sabia puesto que conocía las habilidades de los vampiros) no dejo sus intentos hasta que Edward llego hacia él y le susurro algo, Harry sonrió, quizá su vida en Forks no fuera tan aburrida después de todo.

***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. *****

Hola, estoy experimentando con los Crossover de Harry Potter y Crepúsculo, no sé porque pero me encanta la pareja que hacen Harry y Edward.

La inspiración me llego de repente cuando intentaba escribir él siguiente capítulo de mi otro fic "Segunda oportunidad", para ser sincera no me gusta escribir dos fics a la vez, me gusta terminar uno antes de comenzar con otro, pero me gano la tentación de escribir un EdwardXHarry, kyaaaa se verían tan lindos juntos…

Cabe mencionar que detesto a Bella, he leído los 4 libros de la saga de Crepúsculo solo por Edward, pero no me gusta el carácter de Isabella, sobre todo en eclipse, lo hizo sufrir mucho, así que los que sean fans de Bella están advertidos, tengo planeado hacerla sufrir.

Sin más espero que disfruten del capítulo, y me digan si continuo o mejor lo dejo por la paz.

¡A LEER!

PD: para los que siguen mi fic "Segunda Oportunidad" les digo que no dejare de escribirlo, solo ténganme paciencia, pido a todos los cielos que la inspiración me llegue porque estoy sufriendo el peor bloqueo de mi vida.

***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. *****


	2. Cap 2: CENA CON LOS CULLEN

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y Crepúsculo no me pertenece, son propiedad J.K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer respectivamente, yo solo junto a mis dos personajes favoritos

**Advertencia:** Para los que no han leído hasta Eclipse, este fis contiene spoilers de ese libro y los anteriores, este fic contiene relaciones hombreXhombre, y se podrá apreciar un poco de OCC.

**Capitulo 2:**

***** CENA CON LOS CULLEN*****

La familia Cullen estaba reunida en el comedor, Carlisle en la cabecera de la mesa, Esme a su izquierda, Edward a su derecha, Rosalie y Emmett estaban sentados junto a Esme y Alice y Jasper junto a Edward, Bella no participo en esa reunión porque no quiso.

- ¿y bien?, ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Carlisle

- Nuevos Alumnos – contesto Emmett con una gran sonrisa, le emocionaba la perspectiva de descubrir el secreto de esos extraños chicos.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que tengan esas caras? – se podía observar que todos tenían expresiones de preocupación, curiosidad e incertidumbre, solo Alice y Emmett estaban tranquilos, bueno Alice, porque Emmett no estaba precisamente tranquilo

- Es solo que son un poco extraños y eso les preocupa a los demás – intervino Alice plácidamente

- ¿Extraños en que aspecto?

- son extremadamente guapos – soltó Rosalie y todos la miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, después de todo era muy raro que la rubia alabara la belleza de alguien sobretodo de humanos

- Si Rosalie lo dice, entonces deben ser muy apuestos – opino Esme – Edward ¿crees que sean…?

- ¿vampiros? – Esme asintió – No, no lo son, huelen a humano, solo que su olor es más refrescante, no me atrae, y a los demás tampoco – aporto después de saber los pensamientos de sus hermanos

- ¿Ni siquiera a ti Jasper? – pregunto Carlisle pues sabían bien el problema de Jasper con la sangre humana

- No, no me atrae su sangre – contesto – pero me desconcierta uno de ellos

- ¿Por qué? – cuestiono Esme

- Hasta ahora mi poder no ha tenido limitaciones con nadie, pero él chico de cabello negro…

- Harry – aporto Edward – Se llama Harry Potter

- Sí, bueno Harry – se corrigió Jasper – Con su amigo no tuve problemas, en cuanto nos vio pude percibir que estaba enojado, ansioso y exasperado, era una combinación de sentimientos muy extraña, pero cuando intente percibir las emociones de Harry, no pude, es como si me topara con una pared que me impide leerlas – todos contuvieron el aliento, excepto Edward.

- Eso es imposible – comento Carlisle sorprendido – no pensé que llegara el día en que tu poder seria limitado

- A mí también me paso – intervino Edward y todos lo miraron – yo tampoco pude leer su mente

- Bueno Edward, no es la primera vez que te pasa, a Bella tampoco puedes leérsela – dijo Esme cariñosamente

- Pero fue diferente – todos lo miraron con confusión – cuando intento leer la mente de Bella solo me encuentro con un vacio, no hay nada, pero cuando intente leer la de Harry me tope que una pared, es como si algo me impidiera ingresar a sus pensamientos, intente… forzar ese muro para leer sus pensamientos, pero él se dio cuenta y…

- ¡¿Se dio cuenta? – saltaron los vampiros sorprendidos

- Si, se dio cuenta de mi presencia, entonces… me mando una especie de… de choque eléctrico que me dejo aturdido – todos abrieron los ojos – y después me envió un mensaje mental 'No es educado intentar entrar en la mente de alguien sin su consentimiento, detente o me enojare' – recito las palabras de Harry, todos se quedaron mudos de la impresión, por lo que Edward les contaba ese humano tenia poderes mentales muy desarrollados – ay mas – todos le prestaron atención – cuando estábamos en clase de Química él se desmallo, yo lo lleve a la enfermería, cuando despertó me reconoció como el que 'ataco su mente', pero no me lo reprocho ni nada, es mas actuó normalmente frente a mi

- ¿No le preguntaste como es que pudo percatarse? – pregunto Carlisle

- Si, lo hice, pero él no me respondió argumentando que no nos conocíamos – respondió Edward, todo se sumergió en el silencio

- Yo no pienso que Harry sea peligroso – opino Rosalie y si los demás no la hubieran visto mover la boca no creerían lo que dijo – ¿Qué? – pregunto al ver que todos la miraban con sorpresa – no sé porque pero me cayó bien, observe a Harry cuando iba por los pasillos en la mañana, es muy amable, a Ángela se le rompió la mochila y se le cayeron sus libros, nadie la ayudo, pero Harry se acerco a ella y la ayudo a recogerlos, después saco sus cosas de su propia mochila y se la ofreció a Ángela argumentando que no tenía mucho que cargar en esta y que ella lo necesitaba más que él – explico

Todos se quedaron con sentimientos de admiración y sorpresa, admiración porque era raro ver hoy en día a alguien tan compasivo y amable como mostro ser Harry y sorpresa porque Rosalie siempre era la más desconfiada de la familia, y sin conocerla Harry se gano su completa confianza.

- es verdad, se me había olvidado decirles – dijo Esme, todos la miraron – ¿recuerdan la casa que está a medio kilometro de nuestro hogar? – Todos asintieron – tiene inquilinos nuevos, y creo que ya se quienes son

- Quien diría que los tendríamos tan cerca de nosotros – opino Carlisle

Edward de repente sintió la extraña necesidad de ir a esa casa para ver al chico de hipnotizantes ojos verdes, pero aparto ese sentimiento.

***** EC X HP *****

- ¿Vampiros?... ¡¿Vampiros? – Gritaba Malfoy, Harry lo veía entre divertido y preocupado de que le diera un ataque, ya habían llegado a su casa, y en cuanto entraron el rubio comenzó a gritar – De entre todas las criaturas tenían que ser Vampiros – gruño – los seres más difíciles de matar, los que son inmunes a casi todos los ataques mágicos, ¡VAMPIROS!

- Calma Draco, no creo que sean peligrosos – Malfoy dejo de gritar y miro a Harry con extrañeza – Es solo que no siento peligro por parte de ellos, y sabes muy bien lo bueno que soy percibiendo el peligro

- No podemos confiarnos, tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad – dijo Draco más calmado, Harry asintió en acuerdo

- Bueno yo saldré por un rato – dijo Harry convocando su saeta de fuego – regresare antes de la cena

- Eh, ¿me piensas dejar solo aquí? – inquirió el rubio

- Puedes entretenerte con pociones, al fin te encantan…, necesito estar solo un momento – y salió por la puerta.

- ¿ya hora que le pasa? – pregunto Draco a la nada en cuanto Harry salió.

***** EC X HP *****

En cuanto salió se monto en su saeta de fuego y se elevo por los aires, inmediatamente sintió como sus problemas se quedaban en el suelo, lo recorrió ese sentimiento de liberación que solo el volar podía otorgarle. No se preocupo porque alguien lo viera, estaba en el bosque por lo que era imposible que lo descubrieran, a menos que los arboles hablasen.

Necesitaba pensar que le había pasado ese día, cuando se fue a cambiar para ponerse su ropa de deporte, casi pega un grito cuando vio una marca en su pecho, específicamente del lado del corazón, era una especie de tatuaje dorado donde se veía claramente como un Fénix era rodeado por un diamante, como si la joya fuera una barrera y protegiera al ave de todo; después de salir de su asombro se sintió sumamente feliz, esa era su marca, esa era la prueba de que había encontrado a su pareja, miro con cariño el tatuaje de su pecho. Mientras recordaba, quito su mano derecha del palo de la escoba y la llevo a su pecho, tocando su marca sobre la ropa; si había aparecido la marca significaba que su pareja estaba cerca ¿acaso estaba en Forks?, y a su mente llego la cara de Edward, se paralizo, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¡Claro!, Edward tenía que ser su pareja, estuvo reaccionando todo el día a él, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, no sentía desconfianza cuando el vampiro estaba cerca, y ahora que lo sabía lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar cerca de él, quería estar entre sus brazos…

Ahora la cuestión era como decírselo y si él le iba a corresponder, pero si no lo hacía, se encargaría de conquistarlo.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la presencia de un vampiro, analizo bien dicha presencia pensando que tal vez era Edward, pero no era, se sentía diferente, bajo su vista y pudo ver a una vampiro atacando a un humano, posiblemente se tratara de algún miembro de la familia de Edward, pero no iba a pasar por alto un asesinato justo frente a sus ojos.

Bajo en picada y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le mando un hechizo de desarme a la vampira, que la mando tres metros lejos de su víctima, Harry corrió hacia él humano y lo analizo, suspiro aliviado al ver que no tenía ninguna mordida.

La vampira se había repuesto de la sorpresa y miraba a Harry con precaución, el mago se sorprendió al ver unos orbes rojos que eran resaltados por una melena rojiza en una pálida cara, definitivamente esa vampiro no era miembro de la familia de Edward. La mujer se lanzo a atacarlos cuando, justo antes de que llegara a ellos, una figura colisiono en ella aventándola a varios metros de distancia.

Harry miro con gran felicidad a su salvador _"Edward"_ pensó casi acariciando su nombre, el vampiro volteo a verlo con aprensión y preocupación en sus orbes doradas; fueron sacados de su ensoñación cuando con un siseo la vampira salió corriendo, ninguno hizo el esfuerzo por seguirla.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Edward después de un momento de silencio

- Si – contesto Harry feliz por la preocupación que el vampiro mostraba con él, era patético lo sabía, pero estaba enamorado y no lo podía evitar – pero no sé cómo este éste hombre – agrego señalando al adulto con uniforme de policía que tenía en sus brazos

- Charlie – susurro Edward con sorpresa – hay que tratarlo, lo llevaremos a mi casa, está cerca de aquí

Edward cargo a un inconsciente Charlie tomaron camino a la Mansión Cullen.

Todos los Cullen estaban en la sala cuando vieron llegar a Edward cargando a Charlie y acompañado de Harry

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Esme acercándose a ellos, Edward acostó al jefe Swan en el sofá

- Luego te digo – contesto mirando de reojo a Harry, no querían exponer su secreto – Alice, ve por Bella, dile que su padre está con nosotros, tráela – le indico

- Por mí no te preocupes, pueden hablar tranquilamente – dijo Harry sonriente una vez que Alice salió, comprendió bien la mirada de Edward, aunque le dolió un poco que no confiara en él - ¿Quién era esa vampiro? – pregunto casualmente, la familia Cullen se quedo inmóvil

- ¿Qué? – susurro Carlisle cuando pudo hablar

- Que ¿Quién era esa vampiro?, ya saben la pelirroja de mirada aterradora – siguió hablando casualmente

- ¿Sabes lo que...? – comenzó a preguntar Edward

- ¿Qué si se que ustedes son vampiros? – No espero respuesta pues todos estaban mudos de la impresión – si, lo sé, lo supe desde el primer momento en que los vi – les dijo

Al ver que los Cullen estaban todavía en su estado de mutismo, Harry se encamino hacia donde estaba Charlie y se arrodillo delante de él, el hombre estaba bien, solo un poco golpeado, pero lo más importante era quitarle ese recuerdo, pues ponía en peligro su identidad porque el jefe Swan lo había visto llegar a salvarlo antes de desmayarse.

Coloco su mano derecha en la frente de Charlie, _"obliviate"_ pensó y el recuerdo de su ataque quedo completamente borrado

- Cuando despierte no recordara nada, pueden decirle que lo encontraron inconsciente en el bosque y lo trajeron a su hogar para ayudarlo – les informo Harry

En ese momento llego Alice acompañada de una chica de cabello y ojos cafés, mostraba miedo en sus ojos

- ¡Papa! – En cuanto llego se lanzo contra su padre, empujando a Harry en el proceso quien cayó sobre sus posaderas soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor – ¿Qué paso? – pregunto, o más bien exigió con una voz autoritaria

- Victoria lo ataco – respondió Edward

"_Con que así se llamaba la vampira"_ pensó Harry, pero en ese momento vio algo que le destrozo el corazón, Edward se acerco a Bella para confortarla y ella lo abrazo besándolo apasionadamente, el vampiro no se resistió, y Harry sintió que todo su mundo se caía en pedazos, su pareja ya tenía a alguien a su lado.

- Bu…– comenzó a hablar Harry, pero al ver que la voz le salía extraña se aclaro la garganta – Bueno… ehm… yo me ten… tengo que ir – dijo nervioso, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar

- Pero tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar – intervino Edward todavía con Bella colgando de su cuello, esta miro a Harry con desdén

- No… bueno yo… hum… no creo que… - las frases de Harry no eran coherentes, lo único que quería era correr de allí y llorar hasta quedarse seco

- ¿Te sientes bien?, te vez pálido – extrañamente fue Rosalie la que se acerco preocupada a Harry, este la miro y la vampira pudo ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos – Calma – dijo suavemente y acaricio la cabeza de Harry con ternura, todos la miraban asombrados – ¿Qué te parece si mañana bienes a cenar? – eso extraño a un mas a todos, Rosalie nunca invitaba humanos a su hogar

- Us… ustedes no comen – susurro Harry, Rosalie rio suavemente

- Es verdad – concedió – pero no me quites el placer de tener un invitado – pidió, y Harry solo asintió aceptando la invitación – Gracias – dijo cariñosamente – ahora es mejor que regreses a tu casa, ten cuidado – Harry volvió a asentir y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la mansión Cullen – … ¿Qué? – pregunto, después de unos minutos en los que ya no se podía sentir la esencia de Harry, al ver como su familia la miraba como su fuese un fenómeno

- ¿Qué exactamente acaba de pasar? – pregunto Emmett a su esposa

- Nada

- ¿Cómo que nada? – Se exaspero Bella, Rosalie la miro de mala manera – tu nunca tratas bien a los humanos, a mí nunca me has aguantado, ¿Por qué a ese chico lo tratas así? – grito Bella con voz chillona que lastimo los sensibles oídos de los vampiros

- Ay, en primer lugar deja de gritar como poseída – gruño Rosalie son las manos en los oídos – en segundo lugar, mi manera de actuar no es algo que te interese – Bella chillo mas y Edward decidió llevarla a ella y Charlie a su habitación para apartarlos de su familia

- ¿Por qué actuaste así hija? – pregunto Carlisle cuando los humanos abandonaron la vista de todos

- Harry es un buen chico, me cae muy bien y despierta en mí el instinto de protegerlo – explico Rosalie – hace un momento pude ver un gran sufrimiento en sus ojos, no lo puedo explicar pero me partió el corazón, es como un niño indefenso

- Es el instinto maternal Rose – dijo Esme – yo también sentí la tristeza de Harry, cuando vi sus ojos… no sé cómo explicarlo tiene un alma tan pura, su mirada lo dice todo – comento Esme, y las dos vampiras se quedaron preguntándose ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba a Harry?

***** EC X HP *****

Harry se apareció en su casa y subió corriendo a su cuarto ignorando el llamado de Draco que al verlo entrar en ese estado se preocupo, el moreno se tumbo en su cama, enterró su cara en las almohadas y comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente.

Tanto tiempo llevaba soñando con su pareja, queriendo encontrarlo, queriendo estar con él…, al fin lo había encontrado, un perfecto y atractivo vampiro, su sueño hecho realidad, se sintió feliz cuando lo protegió de esa tal Victoria, pero… ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez solo estaba protegiendo al padre de su novia, lloro aun con más fuerza, novia, esa maldita palabra, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él?... ¿Por qué su pareja tenía que tener a alguien a su lado?... y para colmo una mujer, lo que indicaba que a Edward no le gustaban los hombres… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?... se sentía vacio, desolado, solo, sin ganas de nada, solo quería llorar hasta que la inconsciencia llegara a él.

***** EC X HP *****

Al día siguiente, Harry no tenia ánimos de ir a la escuela, pero Malfoy lo levanto argumentando que no iba a permitir que lo dejara solo con un montón de muggles; así que Harry, en contra de su voluntad, se alisto para ir a la escuela, aunque su ropa reflejaba su estado de ánimo, unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados, una camisa manga larga gris que le quedaba holgada al cuerpo, simples tenis y su cabello mas desordenado que nunca; Draco le dijo que se cambiara, pero no pudo hacer que Harry hiciera caso.

En realidad Draco estaba preocupado, Harry se veía decaído, demacrado y cansado, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y estaba bastante pálido, Draco sabía que algo lo estaba molestando, pero no iba a forzarlo a hablar, lo mejor era que saliera, aunque fuera a esa escuela muggle y despejara su cabeza.

Claro que Draco no sabía que la causa del sufrimiento de Harry se encontraba exactamente en la escuela.

Todo el día se la paso muy despistado, contestaba con monosílabos a Draco, respondía sin ser consciente de lo que decía a las preguntas de los profesores, suspiraba, miraba por la ventana de los salones, etc… En la mente de Harry solo estaba un pensamiento _"Edward"._

Harry llego muy temprano a Ingles, solo estaban dos de sus compañeros hablando animadamente, se dirigió a su lugar y se sentó, esperando.

No llevaba ni 2 minutos cuando la silla continua se movió, no quiso voltear, se trataba de la novia de Edward y no tenía ganas de verla, pero no le funciono porque sintió como esa niña lo taladraba con la mirada, desafortunadamente para él le entro curiosidad y entro en la mente de ella, primero se encontró con una especie de barrera, pero era bastante débil, con un simple pensamiento la atravesó, la chica lo odiaba, literalmente, sus pensamientos eran odio puro hacia él y al parecer también habían celos, pero ¿de qué?..., Harry era el que se sentía celoso de ella, ella tenía a Edward. La tal Isabella lo odiaba a tal extremo de desearle la muerte, una lenta y dolorosa muerte, Harry no pudo seguir en los pensamientos de esa mujer. La maestra llego y la clase comenzó.

Esta vez Harry y Draco comieron en la cafetería, se buscaron, o más bien Draco, una mesa alejada de todos para comer con tranquilidad, pero Harry no tenia apetito de lo deprimido que estaba, así que ante las constantes críticas de Malfoy, se obligo a terminar su almuerzo, claro que de vez en cuando volteaba su mirada hacia los Cullen, para luego arrepentirse, al ver lo atento que era Edward con su novia.

Biología fue la peor hora del día, al profesor le dio por proyectar un video acerca de la vida de los osos polares, por lo que todo el lugar quedo en penumbras para poder apreciar mejor el documental, pero aun así Harry podía ver claramente como, unas sillas más alejados, Edward abrazaba a Bella, quien se recostaba en su hombro, de vez en cuando se besaban, la chica recorría el pecho del vampiro y suspiraba de satisfacción por los besos que este le otorgaba.

El corazón de Harry dolía, claramente podía sentir como se desgarraba, era como si le pasaran un cuchillo y le hicieran cortes en ese órgano vital, dolía, dolía mucho no ser correspondido, bueno…, no es que Harry ya le hubiera declarado sus sentimientos a Edward, pero tenía miedo, si ya sentía como su corazón se destrozaba con el solo hecho de verlo con otra persona, no quería ni pensar lo que le pasaría si Edward lo rechazaba abiertamente, ese momento sería el fin de su existencia, estaba seguro de eso.

Cuando termino la clase Harry salió del aula lo más rápido que podía, no podía seguir presenciando esa escena por más tiempo, se dirigió al laboratorio de Química y tomo su lugar, había sido el primero en llegar. Tragándose todo su dolor comenzó a inhalar y exhalar profundamente intentando tranquilizarse, en esa clase se sentaba junto a Edward y no quería mostrar signos de debilidad, él no era débil y no se permitiría derrumbarse, aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer, se recrimino a sí mismo por solo pensar en su pareja cuando Voldemort aun estaba vivo y aterrorizando a sus seres queridos, pero… no podía, no podía sacar ese dolor que tenía en su corazón.

**** … ****

Edward pensaba mientras se dirigía al laboratorio de Química, le preocupaba el estado de Harry, se veía muy demacrado, cansado y parecía como si sufriera un gran dolor, no podía evitar preocuparse por el chico de ojos verdes, algo le decía que lo confortara, pero apartaba esos sentimientos inmediatamente.

Además estaba el hecho de que Harry conocía su secreto, lo había descubierto inmediatamente ¿Cómo era posible?, quería descubrir el misterio que envolvía a Harry Potter.

Llego al laboratorio y se percato de que Harry ya había llegado, lo miro mientras se dirigía a tomar su lugar, el chico estaba con la cabeza entre las manos, los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior fuertemente ¿acaso se sentía mal?, bueno si se ponía a analizarlo su estado no se veía del todo saludable, estaba pálido, se veía cansado, y su elección de prendas no había sido la más indicada pues lo hacían lucir aun mas enfermo _"¿Pero qué dices?, se ponga lo que se ponga se ve hermoso, es como un ángel"_ le dijo una vocecita en su interior, Edward quedo en shock ¿Qué era ese pensamiento?.

Aclaro su mente y tomo su lugar justo en el momento en que el profesor entraba para iniciar la clase, Harry no había levantado la cabeza y eso lo preocupo

- ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto Edward algo preocupado

- … - Harry seguía con su cabeza entre sus manos, esa voz, le encantaba esa voz – si… - contesto suavemente – so… solo estoy un poco cansado – le dijo aun sin levantar la mirada

- Puedes decirle al profesor que te sientes mal e ir a la enfermería – sugirió el vampiro

- No… ya falte ayer, además, todavía nos queda otra clase

- ¿Piensas hacer esfuerzos físicos en tu estado? – pregunto Edward alarmado

- Oye… - al fin alzo la cabeza, pero no miro a Edward – no estoy enfermo ni nada, solo es falta de sueño, ya se me pasara – dijo Harry

- ¿Eres masoquista? – Edward no pudo evitar formular aquella pregunta

- … - Harry suspiro pensándolo – a veces creo que si – contesto suavemente y con aire melancólico.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio poniendo atención a la clase.

***** EC X HP *****

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Emmett se encontraban en el estacionamiento esperando a Edward, cuando Harry y Draco salían de la escuela rumbo a su Porche, inmediatamente Rosalie les dio alcance ante la sorprendida mirada de sus hermanos.

- Hola – saludo cuando estuvo frente a ellos, Harry le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y Draco la vio con el seño fruncido

- Hola – respondió Harry – oh, pero que mal educado soy, te presento a Draco Malfoy – la vampira hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y observo a Malfoy como evaluándolo – Draco ella es Rosalie – Draco también le envió una mirada escrutadora a la vampira

- Mucho gusto Rosalie – termino por decir, y mostrando los perfectos modales de un Malfoy, tomo la mano de Rosalie y beso el dorso de esta – debo admitir que posees una perturbadora belleza, ¿Segura que no eres descendiente de los Malfoy? – Harry rodó los ojos, solo Draco podía elogiar a alguien comparándolo con su familia y a la vez elogiarse el mismo

Rosalie rio suavemente – no lo creo la verdad – respondió divertida por la manera de ser del Slytherin – Harry, te esperamos a las 8 en nuestro hogar, el señor Malfoy también está invitado – dijo Rosalie

- Solo Draco está bien – corrigió el rubio - ¿a qué cena se refiere? – esta vez se dirigió a Harry

- Pues ayer sucedieron algunas cosas… y termine en la casa de los Cullen… y saben que yo sé lo que ellos… tu sabes… y me invitaron a cenar hoy – respondió Harry algo nervioso

- ¿Y pensabas decírmelo? – inquirió Draco entrecerrando los ojos

- ehm… solo se me paso – respondió con una sonrisita nerviosa

- ¿se te paso?, ¿Qué se te paso? – Tomó aire intentando calmarse, Harry definitivamente lo sacaba de sus casillas – estaremos allí a la hora acordada, gracias por la invitación – dijo amablemente dirigiéndose a Rosalie.

Después de despedirse Harry y Harry partieron a su casa, el ojiverde quería irse antes de que saliera Edward acompañado de Isabella.

***** EC X HP *****

Mansión Cullen

Todos se encontraban sentados en el comedor, los Cullen miraban a sus invitados, quienes estaban en silencio viendo los platos de pasta que tenían enfrente.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Draco señalando su comida

- Es pasta Draco – contesto Harry antes de que alguno de los vampiros dijera algo – pruébala – le animo tomando el mismo un poco de pasta con el tenedor y llevándoselo a la boca, en sí, Harry se sentía más relajado pues Bella no estaba en esa "reunión"

- ¡Es comida muggle! – exclamo el rubio dramatizando

- Es comida – corto Harry – y come que es de mala educación rechazar lo que nuestros anfitriones nos ofrecen – Harry supo que había dado en la vena sensible de Draco, pues este no era capaz de mostrar signos de mala educación (al menos conscientemente) y dejar en vergüenza a la familia Malfoy.

- ¿Es que acaso no les agrada la comida? – decidió preguntar Esme al ver como el rubio se mostraba renuente a comer

- Oh, no señora Cullen – intervino Harry

- Solo Esme por favor

- Si…, ehm, Esme…, su comida esta deliciosa, es solo que Draco está acostumbrado a otro tipo de alimentos, pero se tendrá que acostumbrar ¿verdad? – Inquirió mirando duramente a Malfoy, este gruño y comenzó a comer en silencio, Harry sonrió – bien, creo que es momento que empiecen a hacer sus preguntas, supongo que por eso estamos aquí – dijo Harry, la familia se vio entre sí, no estaban seguros por donde comenzar.

- ¿Qué es muggle? – se atrevió a preguntar Edward, era una pregunta que estaba en su mente desde el día anterior. Draco bufo

- Creo que esa pregunta la dejamos para después…, no es que no la vayamos a contestar, es solo que ahora no entenderían – explico al ver las caras de los demás

- ¿Cómo pudieron identificarnos como vampiros? – pregunto Jasper

- En nuestra anterior escuela aprendimos a identificar los rasgos de distintos tipos de criaturas, los vampiros entran entre ellos – explico Harry – además de que podemos sentir su presencia

- ¿Presencia? – inquirió Esme

- Si, así como ustedes pueden distinguir a los humanos, licántropos y los de su misma especie mediante el olor, nosotros lo hacemos por medio de sus presencias – contesto Draco

- Aunque ustedes no lo quieran, los vampiros tienen una presencia obscura, está en su naturaleza – añadió Harry

- ¿A qué escuela fueron? – esta vez pregunto Carlisle

Harry y Draco se miraron un momento, pero fue el ojiverde quien contesto – Es el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – ante esta respuesta se formo un profundo silencio, los magos dejaron que los vampiros asimilaran la situación.

- U… Ustedes son… ma… ¿MAGOS? – pregunto Emmett entre emocionado y sorprendido, ambos chicos asintieron en señal afirmativa – ¿y pueden hacer aparecer conejos de un sombrero?

- Esos son tontos trucos muggles, ¿para qué íbamos nosotros a querer aparecer conejos en sombreros? – espetó Draco indignado

- Y volvemos a ¿Qué es muggle? – volvió a preguntar Edward

- Muggle, es el termino que utilizamos los magos para referirnos a las personas no mágicas – explico Harry – las familias de sangre pura como lo es la familia de Draco tienen cierta renuencia a tratar con muggles

- Entonces… hagan magia – pidió Emmett como un niño pequeño que quiere un caramelo, Draco ya exasperado saco su varita, la agito e hizo explotar la jarra de limonada que estaba en la mesa, los vampiros pegaron un leve brinquito de sorpresa y Emmett grito emocionado.

- ¡Draco! – Grito Harry – no pudiste hacer otra cosa, ¿tenias que explotar a jarra? – Le recrimino exasperado, e hizo un leve movimiento con su mano derecha y la jarra se reparo al instante – lo siento, no puedo recuperar la limonada que tenia – pero nadie dijo nada, todos miraban con los ojos muy abiertos como la jarra que se había roto se reparo por si sola

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Emmett, quien al parecer la sorpresa no le afecta, señalando la varita de Draco

- Es mi varita mágica – explico Draco – sin ella no podemos hacer magia

- Entonces ¿porque Harry pudo reparar la jarra con solo un movimiento de manos? – cuestiono Rosalie

- Porque Potter es un fenómeno – bufo el rubio

- ¡Yo no soy ningún fenómeno Malfoy! – Dijo Harry indignado – Es solo que tengo habilidades, un poco mejores que las tuyas – contraataco – Draco no respondió

- Wow, no esperábamos que fueran magos – intervino Alice – por eso no puedo ver sus futuros

- ¿Puedes ver el futuro? – pregunto Draco

- Si, es una habilidad que tengo

- Yo les quisiera hacer una pregunta – dijo Harry tímidamente

- Adelante, ustedes contestaron todas las nuestras – alentó Carlisle

- Bueno ¿Por qué ustedes tienen los ojos de ese color?, tengo entendido que los vampiros tienen los ojos rojos – Draco puso atención, esa pregunta también le interesaba

- Eso es porque nosotros no nos alimentamos de sangre humana – dijo Carlisle, los magos los miraron con curiosidad – somos por así decirlo 'Vegetarianos', solo nos alimentamos de animales

- Veo que tenía razón al confiar en ustedes – declaro Harry con una gran sonrisa

- Gracias por eso – intervino Carlisle – nosotros también confiaremos en que ustedes mantendrán nuestro secreto – los magos asintieron.

- Por cierto, ¿Quién era esa tal victoria? – pregunto Harry, al acordarse de la vampira pelirroja

- Es una vampira que está buscando venganza contra mí, y para eso quiere matar a Bella – dijo Edward

Hay termino la conversación pues Harry no quería saber que tan preocupado estaba Edward por la seguridad de su novia, como ya habían terminado de comer, Harry se levanto – Bueno, gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa – agradeció rápidamente el ojiverde – pero me temo que ya se hizo algo tarde y tenemos que volver, mañana hay clases

- Espero que nos vuelvan a visitar pronto – invito Esme cordialmente

- Por supuesto – dijo Draco y beso la mano de Esme – ha sido un placer conversar con ustedes, Adiós – mostro toda la caballerosidad típica de un Malfoy

Así, ambos magos salieron rumbo a su casa.

- Vaya que son especiales ¿verdad? – comento Alice, cuando ya no se escucharon las llantas del Porche

- Si, bastante – aporto Esme – y muy tiernos además, pero siento que llevan una gran carga en sus hombros – dijo un poco preocupada

- Yo también lo siento, solo espero que lo puedan superar – añadió Rosalie, al parecer esos chicos se había ganado el corazón de las vampiras del familia Cullen.

***** EC X HP *****

Casa Potter - Malfoy

En cuanto llegaron de la cena en casa de los Cullen, Harry intento librarse de Draco para irse a su cuarto, pues estaba triste de nuevo y no lo quería demostrar delante de nadie, pero el rubio lo tomo de la muñeca e impidió que se fuera.

- Ya deja el melodrama Potter y dime qué te pasa – exigió ya exasperado por la actitud del moreno

- … – Harry bajo la cabeza tristemente, no quería decirle nada a Draco, pero tal vez eso le ayudaría a desahogarse, suspiro – Encontré a mi pareja – dijo en un susurro

- … – Draco lo soltó no sabiendo que decir y prediciendo por donde iba el asunto, la pareja de Harry tenía que ser algunos de los Cullen, las pruebas lo decían, el día anterior, el moreno estuvo en la mansión de los vampiros y había regresado devastado, después de todo, en esa familia todos tenían ya una pareja.

***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** .. ***** ..

Hola…

Traigo otro capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste.

Espero sus reviews

…^_^…


End file.
